Not a cordinater !
by pokemon-princess
Summary: not very good. first fic.
1. Lily

Lily stared out her bedroom window, wishing she wasn't part of the 'Amazing' Triple L cordinaters. Actually, she didn't think they were so amazing. Of course she loved Pokemon! That was obvious. But she just didn't see the point of forcing a Pokemon to do a near impossible routine, just so you could win a few lousy points and move on to the second round. So then why was she so good at it? Maybe because she loved the second round. Battling. That was her passion. She didn't care about being a top cordinater, (which she was anyways). Her dream was to become a gym leader. But cruel fate would never allow her to fulfill her dream. Not when she had two sisters who were also top cordinaters like herself. Together they were: The Amazing Triple L cordinaters. Lily, her sister Lucy, and her other sister Lola. Unlike Lucy, the eldest of the three, Lily didn't rely on her her intelligence in contests. And unlike Lola, the middle child, she didn't rely on wit and brute strength. What she relied on was her creativity in battlle. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring.

"Lucy must have forgotten her keys again." Lily thought.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed her mother's magazine laying on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but the door bell rang again.

"I'm coming!"Lily yelled cheerfully.

Even though she felt miserable, she couldn't let her sister Lucy know, because she Lily was supposed to be 'the perky one'. Perky people weren't supposed to be sad. As Lily twisted the doorknob open, she realized from the shape of the shadow outside, that it couldn't be her sister Lucy, it was her sister Lola.

She opened the door. Yepp. her sister Lola.

"Oh hey Lola. I thought you went to the Pokemart. Why are you back so soon?" Lily said to her older sister.

""I did. There were no lines." Lola replied.

"Ohh. I see." Lily said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Soo... you gunna let me in or not?" Lola said sarcastically.

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"When Lucy gets home, I want to talk to both of you guys." Lola said.

"Okay, why?" Lily asked.

"Because."

And with that, she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so that's my first chapter. Sorry for making you guys sit and read that pile of junkk. As you can tell, Im not that great of a writer. And how come the chapters look so long on paper, but when you type them up, they're like the size of your hand? That kind of makes me mad. Well oh well. Anywayss.. Please rate my storyy, and tell me how bad it is. Or if your crazy, how GOOD it is. P And for those of you ho did like it, I'm working on my second chapter, and it should be done soon.**


	2. The Interveiw

Lola grabbed the bag containing all her pokemon's pokeballs, and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked her.

"Oh... I didn't see you there. I'm going down to the training arena to get some practice in before the-" Lola broke off.

"Before the what?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Before the next contest. There are flyers all around town about it. It's tomorrow but registration ends at 6:00pm today. That's what I was going to telll you and Lucy about." Lola said.

"Oh really? Well you better go register yourself first, before you go practice." Lily told her.

"Yeah, I guess. You better register too. You've nver missed a contest and you don't want to start now." Lola said as she grabbed her Kanto contest pass off of the kitchen table.

"Well I will later. I have to stay here until Lucy comes home, (**A/N ahaha till lucy comes home :P)** so I can tell her about the contest." Lily replied.

"Okay. See you later!" Lola said. And with that she ran out the door.

Lily walked over to the T.V in the living room and turned it on. She then walked over to the couch and sat down on the right side, where she always sat.

"As the bus arrives here in Cerulean City, it is filled with dozens of passengers fron the Johto and Hoenn regions." the T.V reporter said.

"I wish I could of been on that bus! Those trainers are proabably coming back from an AMAZING adventure!" Lily sighed.

The T.V showed a whole bunch of trainers getting off the bus.

"Excuse me young man, what's your name?" the reporter asked a cute trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"My name's Ash Ketchum. And I've just come back fron the Hoenn League championship!" The boy replied.

"Oh really!?! And how did you do in that?"

"I placed in the top eight!" Ash replied, clearly overjoyed at his near victory. "Wow! Did you know there's a gym, right here in Cerulean City?" The reporter replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, I did. That's why I'm here."

"I bet your going to challenge her, aren't you?"

No. I've already gotten this gym's badge. The gym leader here is my friend."Ash replied cooly.

"Really! Well there you have it folks. This is Carson McDonald, signin-"

Lily turned off the T.V.

"Wow!!! The Top Eight!He's soo lucky!! I wish I could-" Lily was cut off.

"Wish you could what?" her older sister, Lucy, said suspiciously.

"Oh! Lucy! I didn't hear you come in! I wish I could... Sign up for the contest tomorrow!! But registration ends today at six, and its already 5:44. We'll never make it in time." Lily said in a fake said tone.

"There's a contest tomorrow??!!??" Lucy cried.

Lily just nodded.

"Oh yes we will make it in time! Come on!" Lucy said, grabbing Lily's arm.

As Lucy pulled her out the door, Lily wondered how they could possibly make it to the registrationin time.

"Hop in!" Lucy yelled, as she jumped into the driver's seat of a shiny black convertable.

"What!? Are you crazzy!!? You can''t drive mom's car! She'll kill you! AND you don't have a liscence!" Lily pointed out.

"Do you want to get there in time or not?" Lucy said, knowing her sister would give in.

"... Oh alright. Fine. But if we get caught, I'm saying you forced me."

"Fair enough. Now hop in, and let's roll!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the second chapter, and it just occured to me that Misty has a sister named Lily, this IS NOT the same Lily as my Lily. Im done writing chapter 3, I just have to type it, but I don't feel like it right now so...RATE IT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Race against Time

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon, but I do own: Lily, Lucy, and Lola, and a certain new character coming up in this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------

"Step on it Lucy! It's 5:57pm! We're never going to make it in time!" Lily cried.

"Never say never." Lucy said, as her foot collided with the gas pedal, HARD.

_weeeooowwweeeeooooo_

"Oficer Jenny." Lucy said in a disgusted tone.

"Hang on, I'm gunna loose her!"

"What!?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?? You'll just get in even more trouble! PULL OVER!" Lily yelled at her sister, over the sound of the police siren.

As Lucy pulled over, Lola could just make out the faint outline of the pokemon gym on the horizon. That sense of longing she had been feeling for most of her life got bigger and stronger with each passing day.

"Did you know you were speeding girls?" Officer Jenny said, in a rather nice tone, considering they just broke the law.

"Kinda..." Lily muttered.

"We are SOO SORRY Officer," Lucy gave the words 'so sorry' special emphisise(**A/N: sp??**)

"But we really need to get to the other side of town before 6:00." Lucy explained.

"Well that's going to be kind of hard, since it's already 6:01."

As Ash Ketchum walked along the sidewalk in Cerulean City, he thought he had heard a siren up ahead, but then the sound quickly disappeared. He quickly dissmissed the noise, but Pikachu wasn't as quick.

"Piikkkaaa Piiiikkkkaaaaaaaa!!!!" Pikachu yelled, while going absolutly crazy.

"Hey Pikachu, calm down! It was just a siren, no need to get scared about it." Ash told his little electric buddy.

'_Besides,'_ He thought,

'_People are staring.'_

"Piiikkaa! Pikachu chirped, while hopping back on to it's trainer's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, Look! You can see the gym from here."

"Let's hurry. I want to tell Misty all about my win." Ash said.

"Pikaa?" Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Ok... my near win."

"Ok Mawile! Shawdow Ball!" Lola commanded.

Mawile looked confused.

"Come on Mawile, I know you can do it! You've done it before. That's why we're practicing." Lola said gently.

"Mawwww."

"Haha. A Mawile? You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat my total cute and awsome, but RARE, Cleffa." A girl, that sort of looked like Lily, said.

"Rose. I should of known you'd enter, just to bug me and my sisters." Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"And what's so rare about a Cleffa?" Lola added.

"What's so rare?" The girl scoffed.

"Wow. Do you know anything about Pokemon at all?" Rose laughed harshly.

But before Lola could even muster an answer, Rose continued.

"Cleffas' are always hiding. It's VERY rare to see a Cleffa. That's what! Obviously you don't know a thing about pokemon." Rose said coldly.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Lola yelled furiously.

"Hey, hey! Don't fight!" A girl said.

Lola and Rose, who were to busy yelling at each other to notice her, kept on fighting.

The girl sighed.

"QUIETTT!!!!!" She screamed at the two.

They just stared at her... a little bit afraid of her.

"Hi! I'm May." The girl said, cheerfully.

"Uhhh... Hi... I'm Lola..." Lola said, still a little bit afraid of this so called 'cheerful' girl.

"Well, May, I'm Rose, and I just wanted to tell you something," Rose said 'sweetly'.

"Ok, what??"

"I just wanted to tell you that... I'M GOING TO BURY YOU IN THE DIRT LIKE THE LITTLE PUSSY YOU ARE." Rose said, then walked away.

"W-what was that about?" May asked, obvioulsy confused.

"Oh, don't mind her. She just thinks she's the 'best cordinater' ever, even though, everytime, I beat her. Ironic, isn't it? Lola laughed.

"6:01!!!" The two sister cried at the same time.

"I was really looking forward to that contest too." Lucy said depressed.

"Oh, girls, if you just need to get to the registration in time, you should of just asked. I can get you in no problem!" Officer Jenny told them.

As the girls looked at each other, confused, Officer Jenny whipped out her cell.

"How do you think she'll pull that off?" Lily asked her sister.

Lucy just shrugged.

"There you go girls, all set. You are now officially participants of the Cerulean City Contest. Good luck tomorrow girls!" Officer Jenny called, as she rode off on her motercycle.

----------------------------------

**A/N: FINALLY IM DONE!! I am too tired to type chapter 4 (its already written, so is chapter 5) because it is 1:52 AM!! And I'm so tierd, I can't see straight. I will type chapter 4 tomorrow and hopefully it will be up tomorrow too. Also, the contest chapter is going to come up soon, but I can't write it until I can think of some things for the first round... if you guys could reveiw with some ideas, that would be totally great! thanks guys, (im probably talking to know one) R&R!!!!! **


	4. Reunited

As Ash ran down the sidewalk, with his little yellow buddy right behind him, the outline of the Cerulean Gym got bigger and bigger.

Pretty soon, he was at the front door of the gym. As Ash burst through the door, he realized he wasn't the only one eager to see Misty. Every where he looked, there were trainers.

"Okay, who's next?" Misty's sister, Violet, asked.

She was standing in front of the door that led to the arena.

As soon as she said 'Who's next?' a stampede of trainers tried to push past poor Violet, but to no avail. Violet stood firm. Ash saw this as his chance.

"I'm next!" He hollared, as he pushed himself into the front of the crowd.

"Oh, like, hey Ash! Haven't seen you in, like, quite a while." She said, winking at Ash.

"Err... yeah." Ash mummbled uncomfortably.

"Like, ok, Ash. You can go in."

The crowd moaned.

_'I wonder what's taking Violet so long. Maybe I should go see if she's okay. She might of gotten run over by the rampage of trainers.'_ Misty thought.

As she went to go see if her sister was still alive, she looked down at her reflection in the pool. A single silent tear fell down her cheek and hit the water.

_'I miss you Ash.'_ She thought.

"Hey Mist. What'cha cryin' for?" An all to firmiliar voice asked her.

Misty knew who this voice belonged to instantly.

"ASH!" She cried, as she spun around and ran over to him, giving him a giant bear hug, which he returned happily.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: 0.0 my first AshxMisty moment... kinda. Okay I know that chapter was wayyyy short... but yeah I had writer's block. Again, suggestions for the first round of the contest would be nice, seeing as I have no idea what to do for that :( and I already said If I use your suggestions, I will give you full credit. :) Thanks, R&R !!!**


	5. ReunitedPART2 The Question and the Rival

**OMG sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! ( oh well, it doesnt really matter since i dont have any readers ) its just I have been loaded with homework !!!**

------------------------------------------------------

"That was really strange, but really awsome!" Lily said to her sister Lucy, as they parked in the driveway of the training arena.

"Yeah, I know! I wonder how she did that. It was already like, 6:02!" Lucy said, ecstatically.

As they hoped out of the car, Rse came running out.

Lily groaned. "Great, not her! Sometimes I think she enters contests just to bug me!"

"Oh hey Lily!" Rose called, waving her hand.

"Hi." She replied flatly.

"I know we've had our differences, but I want you to know, I forgive you." Rose said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"You'reMawile is really good. I'm going to have a tough time beating you in the last round. But my pokemon will come through for me!" May said confidently.

"HA! Okay two things. 1) I'm not using Mawile for the second round. Mawile is for the first round. And 2) You'll be matched up to me or my sisters eventually, and one of us, will eat you up and spit you out." Lola smirked.

Then she walked away to go train. May just stood there, staring at the Lola had been standing a second ago.

"What! YOU forgive ME! You've got nothing to forgive ME about! I'M the one who should be forgiving YOU! IF I even decide to forgive you!" Lily fumed.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Rose asked, 'innocently'.

"OH! DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT WITH ME, ROSE! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" Lily screamed.

Lily was so mad, her face had turned beet red, and her sister, Lucy, actually thought she saw steam coming from her ears.

"Ash! H-how, I m-mean when, w-where? A-and you..." Misty was absolutly stunned.

"I decided to take a bus back to Pallet, and how conveinent for me, it stopped at Cerulean City on the way. So I decide to stop here and visit you, and just walk the rest of the way back." Ash explained.

"I can't believe it! You're actually here!" Misty squealed, as she pulled him into another bear hug.

"Uahh! Misty... your suffocating me."

Misty immedietly loosened her grip on him, and blushed. "Oops. Sorry Ash."

"So what's with all the trainers in the lobby?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed.

'_I guess I'll have to tell him sooner or later.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I have now started wiriting the contest part...but I REALLY need ideas for the first round. I will give credit to the people who's ideas I use (if I get any... not likely since I only have one reveiw so far. )**


	6. Reunited Part 2: The original Dueo

**Sorry for the late update but I have been swamped with homework and stuff CURSE YOU HIGH SCHOOL ( well anyways here is my sixth chapter and I wanna give thanks to:**

**raquaza gal **

**Beware of Dark Lugia**

**thanks for the support : )**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's with all the trainers in the lobby?" Ash repeated.

Misty was silent.

"Misty?"

She sighed. "I'm finding a replacement gym leader."

"A REPLACEMENT!!???" Ash shouted. "Why?"

"Because, I want to travel with you again." She said reluctantly. "I mean, if that's okay with you..."

"Of corse it's all right!" Ash cried happily.

"Yay!" Misty cheered.

"But where would we go? I mean, I've already gone through Kanto, Johto, and now Hoenn." He said.

"Well hmmm...Oh! We could go to the region of Palona." Misty suggested.

"Palona? Never heard of the place." Ash said.

"If my cousin didn't live there, I wouldn't either!" Misty giggled.

"Okay it's settled! You and I are going to Palona together!" Ash exclaimed.

_'That is, if I can find a new gym leader...'_ Misty thought silently.

"Look. I'm sorry that you got jelous of me, but that was a long time ago! I think it's time you moved on. Forgive and forget. You know?" Rose told Lily.

"JELOUS?!?!?!?!" Lily screamed. "YOU THINK I'M JELOUS!?"

It was obvious Lily was about to knock Rose out, so Lucy took this as her cue.

"Um... come on Lily. We came here for a reason." Lucy said, dragging her sister into the training arena.

"Let go of me!!!" Lily shouted at her sister. "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh I know you can," Lucy said. "But..."

"But what!?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"I want to know what happened between you and Rose. You guys used to be so close. And now I really want to know."

Lily sighed. "But it was three years ago! It doesn't matter anymore!"

"Funny, that's EXACTLY what Rose just said." Lucy said calmly. "Give her another chance. I bet she's changed alot since then. I know you have."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll go and apologize to her." Lily said, starting to walk back outside, but only took a few steps before her sister stopped her.

"Woah! Hold on a sec. First of all, we ahve to train. And second, I still want to know what happened."

"Okay fine. You really wanna know?"

Lucy nodded.

**Lily's Flashback.**** (LILY'S P.O.V)**

_Ok, well see, you remember when I was eleven and I ran away and Rose followed me, and we got lost in Viridien Forest? Well we came across this super strong, but totally cute Butterfree. We both needed (and wanted) another pokemon for each of our teams, and I thought this was the absolute perfect pokemon. Unfortunatly, Rose thought so too._

_"Oh wow! Look at that beautiful Butterfree! It's perfect! Hey Lil, watch me catch my sixth member!" Rose told me._

_"What!? No way! Butterfree's mine! I saw it first!" I yelled at her._

_"Aw Lil! Come on! You already have a Caterpie! Just get it to evolve to a Metapod, and then a Butterfree! Then we'll both be happy!" She said._

_I guess that did make sense, but I didn't want to wait for it to evolve!_

_"That'll take like, 50 years!" Yes, I know I was exaggerating, just a little bit but-_

**End of Flashback.**

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Lucy fumed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR FIGHT WAS OVER A STUPID LITTLE BUTTERFREE?! YOU ARE SOOO IMATURE! Tomorrow at the contest, I want you to apologize to Rose!"

Lily sighed. "Okay, fine. But I don't have to like it."

Lucy jsut rolled her eyes. "Okay. Are we gonna practice or what?"

"Definitly! Not like we need it though." Lily laughed.

"Okay. Kingdra! Vaporeon! Come ooonnn out!" Lucy called.

"Vulpix, Flareon! You too!"

"Whew. That was an intense battle. We better let the pokemon rest at the pokemon center for the night. We'll pick them up tomorrow before the contest." Lucy said.

"Yeah okay. Vulpix, Flareon," Lily started.

"Kingdra! Vaporeon," Lucy continued.

"Return!" They finished together.

"Now let's go home and have dinner! I'm starved." Lily said.

"Ughh. You're always hungry."

"Ok! Like, the gym's closed now! Like come back tomorrow!" Violet told the crowd of trainers.

The crowd booed.

"The leader AND her pokemon need some rest. Now... SHOO! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Meanwhile, in Misty's bedroom, Ash and Misty were talking about what they hoped there new adventure would be like.

"Are there the eight normal gyms, or is like the Orange Islaands with four?" Ash asked.

_'Typical. Ash only talking about the gyms. He's asked me this question about seven times now, but hasn't given me any time to answer.'_ Misty sighed. _'He's cute like that though.'_

"Misty? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? How many gyms are there?" Ash said, waking Misty up from her current train of thought.

"Hmmm?? Oh! It's the regular eight, but we don't even know if I can go yet. I still haven't found someone _worthy_ enough to take over the gym. Are my standards to high?" Misty asked, already knowing the answer.

"Weeelll... you've battled like... what? Fifty trainers today, and NONE of them were good enough. Sorry, but I'm going to have to say, Yes."

"Well, there was this one trainer who was good, but I could never have a trainer who abuses their pokemon as the gym leader. I know! Ash, you can be my judge!" Misty said.

"Okay. Your clothes are wrinkly and your hair is a mess!" Ash _'judged'._

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty yelled furiously as she took out her mallet and whacked him with it. **(A/N: hehe that was just for fun :P) **"I MEANT YOU JUDGE MY BATTLES AND HELP ME DECIDE ON THE GYM LEADER!!!"

"Ohhhhhh. Okay." Ash agreed.

Meanwhile, in a little house on the other side of the city, Lily was reading a magazine. **(A/N: Remember the magazine in the first chapter she was about to pick up when the doorbell rang? You'll find out why I added that.)** _'Have it, have it, Have it, Want it... Ew! Hate it! Oh look. What does this say?'_ Lily thought.

"Attention all pokemon trainers!" Lily read aloud. "Do you have what it takes to be a gym leader? If you think you do, then Misty, the Cerulean City Gym's leader, asks you to come on down to her gym and battle her! If you do a good job and impress her, YOU could become the new gym leader!" _'Wow! If I can manage to get there without my sisters noticing, I could fulfill my dream and become a gym leader! It's settled. I'm going there NO MATTER WHAT.'_

---------------------------------------------

**I think this just be my longest chapter yet! Woohoo! I bet you know what Lily's going to do!! ; ) I f you don't **stares intensly at you** then you will just have to wait until I update! MWAHAHAHA!**

**: P**


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**Hehe and here is chapter 7, the contest! Here comes a HUGEE twist :P and I just want to say: May's first round thing, I got off of the show.**

----------------------------------------------------

"And first up in the Cerulean City contest is May and her Combusken! Let's see what they can do!" Vivian **(A/N: or is it Lilian? Well its Vivian now.)** said.

"Ok! Combusken, take the stage!" May yelled.

As soon as Combusken popped out of its pokeball, May quickly untied her bandanna and threw it high into the air.

"Combusken! Use firespin, then focus punch 3 times, and finally end with a mega kick!"

"Comm...bus-bus-bus...kennn!" Combusken obeyed its trainer and did a firespin around May's bandanna. Then Combusken jumped into the middle of the firespin , just under the bandanna. Finally, Combusken did 3 quick focus punches on it (which put it back into its original tied up form), and mega kicked it out of the fire spin.

But what happened next was a nightmare. May's bandanna caught on fire. **(A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? If you did, then I truely am a horrible writer.)** May jsut stared in horror. As soon as the flaming bandanna landed on the ground, the whole foor burst into flames.

"Everyone remain calm! Please exit the Contest Hall quickly in single file. Everything will be okay. Nurse Joy is calling the Fire Department as we speak." Vivian yelled.

"Oh Vivian! The fire department can't come at the moment! All the workers are on holiday! **(A/N: yes i know, LAMEST excuse ever. :P)**

"Misty! Misty hurry! You have to do something! The contest hall is on fire!" Daisy screamed as she burst through the gym doors.

"WHAT?!?" Misty and Ash cried at the same time.

"Come on Ash! We've got to do something!" Misty yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door, onto the busy streets of Cerulean.

With everyone out of the building, Vivian started panicing.

"What if people are trapped inside! How are we going to put out the fire? WE'RE DOOMED!"

Upon hearing 'We're doomed' everyone around the contest hall started panicing even more.

"Way to go May. I see you managed to screw yet another thing up." A voice behind her said.

"It was an accedent! I didn't mean for th--" May turned around to see who had spoken. "DREW!?!?!? What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ here to compete in a contest, but, seeing as thats not going to happen, I'm outta here."

"But-" May was cut off by the sound of someone yelling orders.

"Gyarados! Hydro Cannon!" The voice yelled.

_'Hey... that sounds like Misty.'_

"Squirtle! Help Gyarados and use watergun!" Another voice said.

_'That sounds like... It is! It's Ash!' _May thought, running towards the trainers' voices.

"It's no good! We need more help! Staryu, Starmie, Horsea! Watergun, too!" Misty yelled.

"It's still not good enough!" Ash said.

Misty ran over to Officer Jenny and grabbed her bull horn.

"Attention everyone! This is your gym leader Misty speaking. My pokemon are doing the best they can to put out the fire, but they can't do it alone! All I ask is that if you have any pokemon who can help put out the fire, please let them out of their pokeballs so they can help. Thank you."

"Squirtle! Let's help out! Use water gun!" May yelled.

"May! What are you doing here?!" Ash said, hugging his friend.

'_May? But what about me..?'_ Misty thought sadly.

"Hey Ash." May giggled. May was very surprised that Ash was hugging her, but she couldn't deny she liked it. **(Grr May ( stay away from Ash! why did I even put her in the story?)**

"Geodude! Put as much dirt and sand as you can onto the fire!" ANOTHER mysterious voice said.

"Brock!!!!!!???!" Ash, Misty, and May said together.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" Brock smiled.

Eventually the flames of May's 'accedent' were put out, but not quickly enough. The whole Hall was burnt to the ground.

"Oh! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry everyone!" May said, falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

"No it's not May! It could of happened to anyone." Brock said, trying to console May.

"But it didn't happen to _anyone_ it happened to me!" She cried.

"May. I know you didn't do this on purpose. Because your an awsome person, and you would never do it on purpose. And, your my best friend." Ash told her.

Misty turned away in pain. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out.

"I-if you need me, I'll be at the gym." Misty said quietly.

"Is the gym leader Misty here? I would like to challenge her to a battle!" Lily said to 3 amazingly pretty girls.

"Sorry. Like, no she's not here right now. She's gone down to the contest hall. She should be back soon." Violet said.

"Okay... umm what's she doing at the contest hall?" Lily asked.

"You mean, you didn't hear?" The 3 girls said together.

"No... hear what?"

---------------------------------------------------

**Well there is the seventh chapter. BIG twist right there :P . Well I really don't have anything to say except R&R!!!**


	8. The Stakes are High

**A/N: Omgsh!!! Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a loooonnnggg timee!!! well here it is: Chapter 8. Oh and since Lily has the same name as one of Misty's sisters, Misty's sister Lily, will now be called Petunia. (only flower i could think of :P)**

------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean... you didn't hear?" The 3 girls said together.

"No... hear what?"

The 3 Waterflower girls exchanged glances, wondering if they should tell her. They didn't need any more people freaking out.

Daisy nodded.

"The contest hall caught on fire, so Misty and her friend went to help put it out." Violet said.

"Oh my god! Is everyone alright!?" Lily asked, obviously concerned. (For all she knew her sisters could be dead!)

"Yeah! We're just fine!" Petunia said cheerfully.

Lily, Violet, and Daisy all sweat-droped at this.

"Like she meant the people at the contest DUMMY!" Violet said, smacking her sister.

"Oh yeah, everyon--" But before Petunia could finish her sentence, Misty through in the door.

"Oh, like het Mist. You've got a challenger." Daisy said.

Misty looked at the girl. The challenger wore a light pink hoodie sweater with white stars all over it, and white track pants. Her beautiful long dark chesnut-coloured hair flowed freely all down her back, and stopped right by her butt.

_'Wow. She sure is pretty. I sure hope Ash doesn't come back before she leaves. Just another girl for him to fall for... Oh wait, that's brock!'_ Misty giggled. _'Either way, he's got May..'_

"Misty Waterflower, I challenge you to a battle!" Lily said.

Misty looked at her suspicously. _'She says it so calmly. What's she up to?'_

"Are you here for a cascade badge or are you here to see if your worthy enough to become the gym leader?" Misty asked her.

"Gym leader! Duhh!" Lily challenged.

"Well then. I accept your challenge.

"Aaaandd... BEGIN!" Petunia yelled, pretending to be a referee.

"Petunia," Misty whined. "That's not how you do it! Your supposed to say: 'This will be a 2-on-2 battle with no substitutions allowed. The trainer that knocks out both of their opponents pokemons first, is the winner' !"

"Fine. This will be a-whatever she said battle. Go!"

"Starmie I choose you!"

"Flareon go!"

"That was a big mistake! Starmie use watergun!" Misty said calmly. This was going to be easy. Maybe a little bit to easy..

"I thought you might use water gun. Flareon dodge and use flame wheel!" Lily ordered.

"Don't you know that fire attacks won't have that much of an effect on Starmie?" Misty said confidently. But she knew there was something wrong. This girl was obviously not an amature, so she should know that. Whatever this girl was planning, Misty wasn't gojng to take any chances.

"Dive into the water to dodge, then use rapid spin!" Misty yelled.

"Flareon! Follow it into the water!"

_'What!?!?!?!'_ Misty thought.

Flareon did as told, and dived deep into the water...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: 0.0 a cliffie!! hehe. sorry another very short chapter, but i have writers block, and I felt like writing a cliffie.**

**What wii happen next? Find out in chapter 9: The stakes are high PART 2: A surprising twist.**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Wow OMG i am sooooo sooooo SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!! And to make it worse I left it at a cliff hanger!!! I was grounded and I wasnt allowed on the computer AT ALL. Not even to do homework. I PROMISE I will update tomorrow!!!!! (I would today, but the notebook I wrote it in is at my friend's house so I can't.) Again I am SOOO sorry!!!!!**


	10. The stakes are high Part 2

**A/N: I know I said I would post this yesterday, but I was sick sooo yeah. Here it is.**

-------------------------------------------------

_'What?!?!' _Misty thought.

Flareon did as told, and dived deep into the water, just as Starmie emerged out of the water, spinning towards it's target. Then it realized it's target had disappeared.

Starmie looked around confused.

"No! Starmie! Behind you!"

Starmie turned around to see a Vaporeon** (A/N: yes I said Vaporeon)** jumping out of the water and heading straight for it. Starmie tryed to dodge, but failed. Vaporeon hit Starmie with the strongest tackle attack Misty had ever seen.

"Starmie!" Starmie lay unconsious with little swirls in it's eyes. "Return. God job. You deserve a rest."

"Penalty for Lily!" Petunia yelled.

"What?? Why!?"

"Uh, duh. Like N-O. substitutions allowed." Petunia remarked.

"But she didn't substitute. Which... is why I'm confused."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Gyrados your up!"

"GYYYYYYYYRRR" It roared.

"Vaporeon you know what to do." Vaporeon's eyes started glowing yellow.

"What in the world..."

"JOOOLLTT." Vaporeon was now a Jolteon.

Before Misty even had time to blink, Lily called out an attack.

"Thunderbolt!"

"No!!!! Gyrados, you HAVE to dodge it!" Misty knew how strong thunderbolt could be (from seeing Pikachu use it over and over.) if the pokemon was trained properly, and this pokemon was most definetly properly trained. But Gyrados was no match for Jolteon's speed.

"Jooolteeon!" Jolteon cried, as it let out a bolt of electricity.

"GYYY!" It cried in pain.

"Gyrados no!" Petunia was baffled. No one had ever been able to beat Gyrados before. "G-Gyarados is unable to b-battle. The winner is Lily's Jolt--err... Flar--err THING. The victor of this match is Lily."

"Good job Eevee! Your the best!" Lily squealed enthusiastically, as Jolteon started glowing brown.

'_Now what?'_ Misty thought.

Jolteon had transformed into and Eevee.

"Good job Lily. But you owe me an explanation you know." Misty said to Lily.

"I know. But first, am I 'worthy' enough to take over the gym?" Lily said, returning Eevee to it's pokeball.

Misty was about to reply, but someone beat her to it.

"Of course!!! Yor are definetly worthy!" Ash said, coming out from behind the bleachers.

"Ash..." Misty started, but was cut off.

"Wow that was awsome!" May cheered as she came in after Ash. Misty sighed.

"Thanks!" Lily giggled.

"Magnificent! As a breeder, I must know how you got your Eevee to transform like that. Please tell me!" Brock said, also entering.

"Sure! But not now. I want to know more about what happened at the contest."

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: and there you have it. Chapter 9. I have finished WRITING this whole story, so I will update ASAP, all I need to post on this story now is chapters 10 and 11!!! woooohhooooo. I have already started writing the sequel P.**


	11. Blinded by Love

**Ok well here is chapter ten... i know it took me a long time again but i have my reasons okay:P**

----------------------------------------

As May explained what had happened at the contest, Misty was off in her own little world.

'_May. May? What the hell is she doing here anyways? Damn it! It's obvious she amazes Ash.. they barely fight, and when they do, they make up like two minutes later. He was probably sad when she left.. but... when I left.. he didn't even seem too... care..'_ Misty thought back to the day she had gotten the phone call from her sister's telling her she needed to come home.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ash: "Misty?"

Misty:"Yeah?" (hopeful voice)

Ash: "Your bike's there."

Misty: "O-oh.." (sad voice)

Ash: "You're in a hurry right?"

Misty: "Umm..yeah." (whispers: "I guess.")

Misty: "And one more thing,"

Ash: "That's enough!"

Misty: "It's just something... I feel I need to tell you."

Ash: "Alright." (annoyed voice)

Misty: "Just keep on... doing your best."

Ash: "Uh...what do you mean?" (confused voice)

Misty: "Well, you know, without..me there."

Misty: "I guess I'll be going this way."

Ash: "Yeah."

Misty: "Take care Ash!"

Ash: "You to Misty."

Misty: "Will I... see you again?"

Ash: "You will. I swear."

Brock: "Well I guess this is where we all split up."

Misty: "Are you sure you'll be okay with out me Ash?"

Ash: "PFFT. I'll be fine!"

Brock: "Cyya then."

Misty: "Goodbye!"

Ash: "So long."

Brock: "I forgot to give this to you. Something to eat. A lunch boxed picnic! With matching cutlery."

Misty: "And this makes it easier to carry." (holds out a pink hankercheif)

Ash: "Misty... you guys! ... I guess you guys should go now."

Brock: "Take care."

Misty: "We'll miss you."

**MISTY DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS PART:**

Ash: "THANK YOU MISTY! AND BROCK! I'LL MISS YOU!" (running towards Pallet crying)

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Misty sighed. _'We've been on so many adventures. I've been on more with him than May. What makes her so special? What does she have that I don't? It's not fair!' _Misty yelled inwardly.'_I've known him alot longer than she has!'_

"And so that's what happened. I feel really awful about it." May said.

"May it's fine! You worked the hardest out of all of us to put out that fire!" Ash told May.

"WHAT?!" Hearing what Ash just said, Misty couldn't take it any longer. "Ok that's it! I've had it! Ash Ketchum! It WAS her fault and she may of HELPED put out the fire, but she did NOT do most of the work! EVERYONE helped out EQUALLY!" And she ran. Crying, to her bedroom.

"What's gotten in to her?" May and Ash said at the same time.

Lily shook her head. "Are you really that blind Ash? I've known her for about to hours, and I already know what's going on."

"I agree Ash." Brock said. 'I'm sorry, but your probably one of the dumbest people I've ever met."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ash cried.

"Look. I know _alot_ about this kind of thing.And she definetly--"

Lily stopped Brock. "No Brock. If someone is going to tell Ash, it should be Misty."

Brock nodded. "Yeah."

"You know what they're babbling about?" Ash asked May.

"No clue.." was her response.

As Misty lay in bed crying silently into her pillow, she thought about all the things she had lost over the years. It all started when she was 11 months old; her parents. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but her sisters told her that's when her momed died, and a few weeks later her dad died. But that's all she knew about them. She had lost tons of things in the following years of her childhood, but none of them really mattered now. Then came the day she lost her bike. (A.K.A the day she met Ash). Then her privilage of travelling with Ash and Brock. And then her dear friend, Togepi. Togepi had evolved to go save it's fellow Togepi's, and she had to say her permanent goodbye. Then her new best friend, Azurill. Azurill had evolved into Marill, then Auzumarill a few days later. Yeah, she still had Auzumarill, but ever since evolvingit refused to talk to her. Now she wasing loosing Ash for a second time. It was just to much to handle.

"Umm, Misty can I come in?" A voice at the door said.

"Yeah sure." Misty said, looking up from her soaked pillow to see Lily come in.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking."

"I know this really isn't the time to be asking this, but, do you think I'm good enough to run the gym?" Lily asked hopefully.

Misty smiled. "I, Misty Waterflower, the OFFICIAL gymleader of Cerulean City, hearbye announce you, Lily, the UN-official gymleader of Cerulean." Misty said.

"Yesss!!! Thank you soooo much! You have know idea how much this means to me!" Lily hugged Misty.

"Don't thank me. Thank your pokemon." Misty replied.

"I already did!"

"Okay. Time to explain how you got your Eevee to transform like that. That was amazing. I didn't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah. That. It's simple really. You know how an Eevee's genetic code is irregular?" Lily said.

"Uh huh..." Misty nodded.

"Well my Eevee's code is even MORE irregular than a normal Eevee's, so it's able to transform anytime it wants." she said simply.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Okay my turn to ask the questions. When are you going to tell Ash you love him?" Lily asked in a serious tone.

"WHAT! I DO NOT LOVE ASH! I-I-I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND!" Misy yelled, taking a swing at Lily with her mallet.

"Geeze Misty! I wouldn't of asked if I knew you were going to hit me!" Lily said, rubbing the new formed bump on her head. "But it's pretty obvious. The only ones who don't know are Ash and May."

"Good! And I intend to keep it that way!" Misty said, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in! ... Unless you heard what we were talking about!" Misty said nervously.

"No I didn't hear..." A voice that belonged to Brock said.

Brock entered Misty's room. "You got anyting to eat around here? I'm starving."

"Hmph. It's usually Ash who's the hungry one." Misty said sarcastically. "Yeah in the cupboard. I'll help. You coming Lily?"

As they walked down the hallway, Brock asked Misty the same question Lily had. "So when are you gunna confess your love to Ash?" He asked gleefully, knowing what was coming.

WHAM

"Somehow I knew that was coming. Misty it's obvious. EVERYONE knows. Even Professor Oak, Delila, and Gary, and Tracey." Brock said.

Misty sighed. She knew the time would come eventually. "Not now. It's just... not the right time. Later."

"Promise?" Borck asked, raising an eyebrow.

Misty hesitated, but right when they got to the kitchen, said, "Promise."

"Promise what?" May asked.

"Oh! Uh, nothing."


	12. A new beginning

**Wow omg its the last chapter!! awwhh I feel so sad ( but yet happy at the same time S**

-------------------------------------

"So Misty, guess what! Brock and May are going to travel with us in Palona! Isn't that great!?" Ash asked as Brock Misty and Lily all gathered around the kitchen table.

"Yeah! So, May... this will be the first time you and I will be travelling together for a long period of time." Misty said, trying to sound happy.

"Yeah! It's going to be so awsome!" May replied, but then added silently, '_As long as you stay away from _MY_ Ash.'_

"So are we leaving today or tomorrow?" Brock asked.

"I say tomorrow." Ash and Misty said at the same time, causing Misty to blush.

May cursed Misty under her breath. '_Misty has no right to just jump back into his life. __**she**__ left __**him**__. She has been gone for about a year, and hse thinks she can just come barging back into his life and steal him away from me? Fat Chance.'_ May would make sure they never got too close to each other. It was the only chance she had.

"Yeah, I guess that is the best choice. By the time the girls are finished packing it will be dark!" Brock joked, earning another blow to the head from Misty's mallet.

"I'm already packed. I've been packed since the start of Hoenn!" May retorted.

"Well I'm not!" Misty said, already running up the stairs to her room.

"Oh yeah, like Misty," Daisy said slipping into Misty's room, "I forgot to tell you me, Violet, and Petunia are going to a party tonight, and then crashing at a friend's. We'll be back tomorrow. Don't wait up."

"Kay. Oh before you leave, what shoes go best with this outfit?" Misty asked, pointing to the 3 pairs of shoes lying on the floor infront of her. (and holding up the outfit she wore in her very breif Hoenn appearences).

"The orange ones. Why? You never cared about your apperance before... trying to impress someone?" Daisy knew perfectly well who it was her little sister was trying to impress, but she couldn't resist teasing her.

Misty turned a very bright shade of red. "NO! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

At 11:30pm, Misty went downstairs with her backpack, to find everyone was asleep.

"Umm.. guys?" Misty whispered. No answer. Misty just shrugged. She was about to go back to her room to go to bed, when she glanced at Ash.

'_Night Ash.'_ she thought.

She turned out the living room lights, and ran upstairs to go to bed.

_BRRRRRRRIINNGG._

"Nhmmm." Misty stirred in her bed, hoping that if she ignored her alarm clock it would stop.

_BRRRRRRRIINNGG_

"Ugghhh." So much for that idea.

Misty rolled over and hit the snooze button.

"Misty! Misty wake up! Your boat leaves in an hour!" Someone said, shaking her violently. **(A/N: not like that !! )**

Misty slowly opened her eyes. "Lily! Go awa-WHAT?" Misty yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Yeah it's 8:00am."

"No!! I-I need to brush m-my teeth, brush my hair, g-get dressed, HAVE BREAKFAST! I can't do all that in less than an hour!" Misty cried.

"Relax!" Lily said. "You can check breakfast off your to-do list." She said, gesturing to the waffles she had left on the red-head's dresser.

"Lily your a lifesaver!"

"I do my best." Lily giggled.

Lily looked around Misty's room. The walls were painted a coral pink colour, with blue wave-shaped bordering at the bottom. Various Pokedolls were scattered across the room; most of them being water-typed, but she did spot a pikachu, vulpix, and an espeon doll. Misty's twin sized bed had light blue covers, and 5 pink pillows of different sizes on it. But the best thing about her room was the veiw. You could see miles and miles of ocean, and a... cruise ship?

"Hey Misty look! I think that's your boat!" Lily said.

"Cwool..?" Misty said, unable to speak properly due to the massive amounts of waffle she had stuffed in her mouth, hoping she could eat faster like that.

"My house is right by the harbour.. in fact I can see it from here. Will you come with me to tell my sisters about my new job at the gym?" Lily asked.

"Sure. But let's go now so I don't miss my ride." Misty answered.

"I'll be really quick. Here, I'll even bring my stuff so you can just meet me at the harbour." Misty told Ash, May and Brock.

Lily didn't even wait for an answer. She grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her out the door.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Lily's house.

"I'm home!" Lily hollared.

"Lily where have you been!?" Lucy shouted, making Lily and Misty wince.

"We were about to file a missing persons report." Lola said calmly.

"Sorry. I stayed at Misty's house for the night." Lily said reluctantly.

"Why?" Her 2 sister's asked.

"Because I'm goignt o be over there alot."

"WHY!?!" They repeated.

"I-I'm the n-new gym l-l-leader." Lily said quietly.

"What? You're a cordinater, not a gym leader! Since when did you become so interested in battles more than contests?" Lucy asked harshly.

"Since forever! But you guys have been so obsessed with them lately, you never really stopped to consider if I liked them!" Lily protested.

"Lucy she's right. We shouldn't be so hard on her. We never really asked. We just assumed she'd follow in our footsteps." Lola told Lucy, then turned back to Lily. "I'm sorry Lil, it was rude and selfish. And you know if you ever need any help at the gym, I'm here for you."

"Yeah. Me too. Good luck kiddo." Lucy agreed.

Lily smiled. "Thanks." she said.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, I believe I've got a boat to catch." Misty said.

"Thanks again Misty. Keep in touch?" Asked Lily.

"You know it!"

"Where is she!" Brock asked.

"Look. I'll wait for 3 more minutes. If she's not here by then, too bad for her." The captain said.

'_Hurry up Misty!'_ Ash thought. As soon as Ash had completed his thought, Misty came running at full speed towards them.

"Sorry... I'm... late.." she panted. Right before she stepped on the boat, she looked back towards the gym. '_Goodbye.'_ she thought. Then she quickly looked towards Lily's house. She saw Lily looking out the window waving. She waved back. '_Goodbye Lily. This wouldn't have been possible with out you. Take care of the gym for me.'_

She stepped on board, just as the boat started to leave.

"Goodbye!" Misty shouted as loud as she could.

"Misty who are you talking to?" Ash asked.

Misty just smiled and said, "Cerulean."

Ash also smiled. Together they yelled, "Goodbye Kanto!"

**NARRATOR:** "As Ash, Misty, Brock and May take off on their new adventure, I wonder what new challenges, rivals, and friends are waiting for themin Palona."

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there you go it's done. I am in the middle of writing the sequel so look forward to that D**


End file.
